


Tortured By Love

by kaylag22



Series: Supernatural One Shots, Imagines and Preferences. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, Knives, Love, One Shot, Torture, Weapons, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylag22/pseuds/kaylag22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being tortured by Abaddon in front of Dean!</p><p>(First imagine/One shot i wrote. The rest will be added sooner or later!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tortured By Love

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you were in a relationship with dean and demons tortured you in front of him!

Tortured by Love:

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. "(Y/N)!" The room was dark and you were restrained, strapped down to a cold, metal table. You groaned, trying to shake out of the cuffs that held you in place.

As your eyes adjusted to the dark, you notice Dean. He's tied to a chair across the room. "(Y/N)" He whispered. "You okay?" His gentle voice was like a pain killer, making you feel more relaxed.

"Y-Yeah, I think." You stuttered in a hoarse voice. A Small Grin, supposedly of relief, appeared on his face. However, this was instantly removed to the sound of the door opening.

"Well, what do we have here?" You instantly recognised the voice, Abaddon! You squint as the dim lights are turned on. You saw three others walking in, behind Abaddon, all male. She placed a hand gently on your cheek. You flinch at the touch. Dean at this point was already smothered in anger.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He yelled. You begin to realise where this is going, when a metal trolley is dragged over to your side. There was knives of all different sizes, a pistol along with other sharp objects! Abaddon walks towards you. "Thank you." She said to one of the men. He nodded and stood back like the other men.

You saw her pick up a large blade and moved it to the top of your check shirt. As she moved the knife over, the buttons were flying off. She kept going until your shirt was open. Abaddon smirked slightly as your shirt was removed.

You look over at Dean who looks at you. In his eyes all you see is sorrow and pain.

She picked a smaller blade and started cutting your stomach slightly, deep, but not deep enough for stitches.

You let out a yelp in pain then bite down on your lip as pain spreads.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. His voice was now deep and full of anger. You tried not to scream as a tear ran down your cheek.

She looked up at Dean and her smiled got bigger.

She threw a knife through your shoulder. You screamed out in pain and Dean had a tears in his eyes. Salty rivers were running down your face as she kept cutting you.

Your eyes were shut, you couldn't look at the pain on Dean's face or the blood rushing everywhere. You couldn't feel a blade so you opened your eyes to see Abaddon across the room with a gun aimed at your chest.

Before she could shoot, the doors busted open. Sam and Cass were here. And as they started on the demons, Dean broke free. They killed the last of them and Abaddon did another poof trick.

Dean rushed to your side and unlocked the cuffs. He pulled off his leather jacket that he adores, and places it on your shivering body!

You tried to stand but Dean picks you up bridal style. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay." He kissed your forehead and took you out to the impala. Once you were on the road, you let the darkness engulf you.

You awoke in a hospital. No-one else was there. You were petrified until you saw the door open. "Dean?" You said.

"Hey!" He walked over to you as you sat up. A Sharp pain rang through your stomach, causing you to let out a tiny hiss. "Whoa, easy."

He sat beside you on the bed and gave you his coffee that he just bought.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Dead!" You say. Dean just smirked then stole a kiss from your lips. It was soft and gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Would you like more imagines and one shots?
> 
> Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Kayla x


End file.
